


News Time

by Cookienator



Series: Lemon Drops [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookienator/pseuds/Cookienator
Summary: Sequel to Sour Sweet Revange





	News Time

Giant Flamingo Terrorizes Hogwarts  
By Rita Sceeter  


My dear readers, it is finally happening Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore is losing the last of his marbles. It was reported to me by relying sources that the headmaster spend yesterday riding on a giant flamingo around the school dressed up as a cowboy. Considering what happened at Hogwarts over the last decade this might not be alarming. But the headmaster lost control of the beast, which promptly raided the kitchen. It not only scared the house-elves, which fled into the broom closets, it also ate the food supply for the next three months. According to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures the giant flamingo is a not authorized crossbreed between a jabberwocky and a kneazle. Due to his history, the Care of Magical Creatures “teacher” Rubeus Hagrid is pending an investigation. The decision to let a half-giant without education teach our children has already been questioned multiple times. Will this incident finally lead to actions and what about the obviously crazy headmaster? Dear readers, be assured that I will keep you updated on the happenings at Hogwarts.  


Harry folded the paper and put it on the breakfast table, as it was Saturday he and Severus could breakfast in their quarters without everybody knowing that they were hiding. Severus came in the room a towel still around his wet hair. “Did it make the paper?”  
“Yes, they are investigating against Hagrid. Do you think they know it was us?”  
Severus took the towel of his head and cast a drying charm. “No, Dobby would never betray you, not even for the headmaster.”  
“Err… Severus?”  
“What?”  
“Your hair is pink.”


End file.
